Ask Fisk!
by katz-fan
Summary: Fisk: Wazza! Haley: Oh crap! Not now! Nathalie: Why! Why us! Fisk: WAAA! Haley: NOOO! Nathalie: Not now! *Fisk has a baby* Haley and Nathalie: O.o OMG
1. Chapter 1

Fisk: Wazza! Wazzy Wazza Woozo!

Haley: And by that he means, 'Welcome to the show! And happy Halloween!'

Fisk: Wazzo

Haley: I know! I know. I'll poof in the collar… *poofs in a strange collar*

Fisk: *puts it on* _Thank you! Anyway, this is our first show and apparently, it's on Halloween. So be ready for danger!_

Haley: He's just kidding. What's dangerous about a story?

Nathalie: *walks into the room* The fact that nobody can get out til' the show is done.

Fisk: _True dat'!_

Haley: Anyway… What do we do first?

Nathalie: OOH!!!!! OOH!!! I KNOW!!!!! I KNOW!!!!!!!!

Haley: What's your idea Nathalie?

Nathalie: You and Drew fight to see who thinks Fisk is fluffier!

Fisk: _NICE!!!!!!!! *poofs in a boxing area and Drew*_

Nathalie: It's the crazy lady with the fire sword!

Drew: What am I doing?!

Fisk: _1… 2… 3… FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!_

*Haley and Drew are screaming and running toward each other*

Haley: *jumps and lands on top of Drew* OH YEA!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOYA!!!!!!!!!!

Drew: OH THE HORROR!!!!!! *struggles but is too weak to get away from Haley*

Fisk: _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Drews out!_

Nathalie: *scarfing down popcorn* WOO!!!!!!! GO HALEY!!!!!!!!!!!

Drew: No! THIS CANT BE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haley: It's clear to everyone that I think Fisk is fluffier! Ha ha! I win!

Nathalie: Poof Drew back to where she came from! I hate her! But not more than I hate Wati! *shivers at the name and continues to eat popcorn*

Fisk: _Peace out foxy momma!_

Drew: What the…?!!!! *poofs out of room*

Haley: What next?

Fisk: _I dunno'! Poof in Zak or something!_

Nathalie and Haley: EEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!! *poofs in Zak*

Zak: Chicken!

Haley: Eeek! Its Zak! *almost faints*

Nathalie: Zak… I want you to have my brain! *hands out brain*

Zak: Uh… Thanks…?

Haley: How'd you pull out your brain…?

Fisk: _That's NOT Nathalie! It's a ZOMBIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Haley, Zak and Fisk: AAAH!!!!!!!!!! *starts running out of room*

Zak: Aren't we supposed to stay in the room?!

Fisk: _Who cares?! There's a zombie!_

Haley: RUN!!!!!!!!

*Nathalie walks in*

Nathalie: What's wrong now?

Zak: ZOMBIE!!!!!!!!!!!

*they all start running for the exit*

Fisk: _End the episode!!!_

Nathalie: PEACE OUT!!!!!!!!!!

**The End…. Or is it?**

**MWAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Dear reader,_

_ I know __this story wasn't up on Halloween. I forgot to post it on Halloween, so I'm posting it now. Btw, don't blame me that its up late!_


	2. Ask Fisk: Meeting Fluffy

Zak: OMG!!!! SERIOUSLY?!?!?!?!?!?!

Nathalie: Yes! Its true!

Haley: Totally!

Doyle: Fisk gonna freak out!

Zak: Yup yup!

Nathalie: Hey! That's my line!

Haley: Anyway, come on in Fluffy!

Doyle: Fluffy…?

Haley: Yes…

Nathalie: You got a problem with that foo?!!!

Doyle: I-

Zak: No! He doesn't! Fluffy! Come in quick!

Fluffy: Wazza Waza Wizza Wooza!?

Haley: How are we s'posed to know where Fisk is?!

Fluffy: Wazza Wizzo Wazzo!

Nathalie: o.O FLUFFY!!!!!!!! SUCH LANGUAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zak: O.o I heard nothing…

Haley: I don't get it. If th-

Doyle: YOUR TOO YOUNG TO KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: Ok…

Zak: Mom already told me. Dad fainted when she told him…

Doyle: I knew your dad was an idiot.

Haley: Ditto

Fluffy: WAZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nathalie: Ok! Ok! *Poofs collar on her* Better?

Fluffy: _Yes! Thank you! Now, give me my Fisk!_

Doyle: Geez! She mean!

Haley: That's usually how girls are when…

Nathalie: OH NO!!!!!!!!!!

Haley: NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Haley and Nathalie rush Fluffy to emergency room*

Zak: Uh…

Doyle: I have a feeling her and Fisk already met…

Zak: Ok, um, we'll do dares until they come back.

*A bat made of bacon comes in*

Bacon Bat: DAH!!!!!!!!

Zak: OMG!!!!!! Its Bacon Bat from **Ask the Saturdays!**

Bacon Bat: DAH!!!!

Doyle: Uh… Translation?

Zak: Bacon Bat has announced that soon on Ask Fisk we'll be doing a cross-over with the **Ask the Saturdays **people!

Doyle: REALLY?!?!?!?!?!?! Wait, you speak bacon?

Zak: That, and a little cheese.

Bacon Bat: DAH!!!!!!!!!!

Doyle: Uh…?

Zak: He said he'd love to meet a cheese bat. You know, _love…_

Doyle: O.O Zak!

Bacon Bat: DAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Slaps Doyle*

Zak: *Tries not to laugh* He said 'fresh' and slapped you! *giggles*

Doyle: Ha ha… soo funny.

Bacon Bat: Dah! *Flies out of the room*

Zak: Ok. Bye Bacon Bat! *Waves*

Doyle: Ok, can we _**please **_get to the dares?!!

Zak: We don't have any!

Doyle: **WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!**

Zak: Um… before Doyle kills me… please enjoy the **15 Random Things to do at Walmart**

**--Scene Deleted—**

15 random things to do at Wal-Mart

1. Get 24 boxes of something random and randomly put them in people's carts when they aren't looking.

2. Set all the alarm clocks in House wares to go off at 5-minute intervals.

3. Make a trail of tomato juice on the floor leading to the rest rooms.

4. Walk up to an employee and tell him/her in an official tone, 'Code 3' in house wares.... and see what happens.

5. Go to the Service Desk and ask to put a bag of M&M's on lay away.

6. Move a 'CAUTION - WET FLOOR' sign to a carpeted area.

7. Set up a tent in the camping department and tell other shoppers you'll invite them in if they'll bring pillows from the bedding department.

8. When a clerk asks if they can help you, begin to cry and ask "Why can't you people just leave me alone?!"

9. Look right into the security camera; use it as a mirror, and pick your nose.

10. While handling guns in the hunting department, ask the clerk if he knows where the anti- depressants are.

11. Dart around the store suspiciously loudly humming the "Mission Impossible" theme.

12. In the auto department, practice your "Madonna look" using different size funnels.

13. Hide in a clothing rack and when people browse through, say "PICK ME! PICK ME!"

14. When an announcement comes over the loud speaker, assume the fetal position and scream "NO! NO! It's those voices again!!!!"

15. Go into a fitting room and shut the door and wait a while; and, then, yell, very loudly, "There's no toilet paper in here!"

**--Scene Has Been Allowed By The American Public—**

Zak: I-I think I lost him…

Mysteriously Scary Voice: *Voice muffled* One… Two… I'm coming for you… Three… Four… Better lock your door… Five… Six… Gonna beat you with sticks…

Zak: O.O OH MY GOODNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mysteriously Scary Voice: *Voice muffled* I'm coming for you…

Zak: MORE WALMART NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**--Scene Has Been Deleted By Writer—**

16 Ways to Get Kicked Out of Wal-Mart

1. Wander through the store dressed in all black with a fake walkie-talkie humming the Mission Impossible theme. When someone asks what you're doing, scream

"LOOK OUT!!!" and push them behind a shelf

2. Pass out bananas to random people and snicker loudly after they take one.

3. Buy 350 packets of tuna and scream, "THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!!! YOU HAVE TO PUT SOME BACK!!!" once the cashier tells you the price.

4. Walk around looking confused in the CD section and ask someone where you can find some bananas.

5. When the announcer-thing comes on, throw yourself on the floor and scream "THE VOICES!!! THEY'RE BACK!!!"

6. Start a fish-stick fight.

7. Walk up to random people and give them giant bear hugs. Then scream "I MISSED YA, MAN!!!!!!!"

8. (This requires a friend) Jump in a cart and have a friend push you around screaming "The British are coming!!! The British are coming!!!"

9. Walk up to an employee and murmur "code red in aisle 3" and see what they do.

10. Slip a bra and one pair of lacey pink underwear into a really macho-looking man's cart (Just make sure he doesn't have any girls with him).

11. Attempt to fly off a high shelf.

12. Throw confetti on random people walking into the store.

13. Whisper "I know your "little secret"' to people in the checkout line.

14. Stand inside the freezer at the frozen food section. (Try saying you're a turkey leg)

15. Walk up to employees and whisper "I saw dead people...They want me to take you away...to aisle 8..."

16. On the announcer thing, start singing "Baby Got Back" by Sir-Mix-Alot.

**--Now To A Message From Our Author—**

Author: Sorry about the wait, but, I'll fill you in. Doyle grabbed a knife and tried to kill Zak, but then Zak grabbed the knife and chucked it at Doyle, killing him. So, obviously, the 'mysteriously scary voice', was Doyle's ghost. Don't worry, he'll be alive by chapter 3. *Huge bang* O.O Did you hear that?!

Mysteriously Scary Voice: *Faint Whisper* You'll die…

Author: Um… since I don't have any more Walmart stuff… please enjoy these fighting monkeys…

**--Scene Deleted By An Unknown Persons Request—**

Monkey #1: Well, your so ugly that when you were born the doctor smacked your face instead of your butt!

Monkey #2: Well, your so dumb that you don't know how to walk!

Monkey #1: How is _that_ an insult?!

Monkey #2: I dunno'! Did it make you feel sad?

Monkey #1: A little… *Has a childish face*

Monkey #2: Well then it worked!

Monkey #1: Oh yea?! Well I'm sure you don't want any of _this_! *Poses for a karate chop* Or any of _this_?! *Poses a karate chop again*

Monkey #2: I bet _'this'_ tastes like chicken! *Smiles*

Monkey #1: I am hurt dude…

Monkey #2: Me too…

*Both start to cry and begin to hug*

Monkey #1: *Still crying* Enjoy the rest of the show!

Monkey #2: WAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**--Scene Loading… Scene Accepted—**

Haley: Ok, we're back! Hello? Anyone? Um Nathalie…?

Nathalie: Yea, I don't know…

Fluffy: _Maybe we should go to a hotel…_

Haley and Nathalie: Yea!

*Haley, Nathalie and Fluffy leave the room and check into a hotel*

Mysteriously Scary Voice: *Walks in and is very faint* *Muffled voice* You'll never return…

**The End… For now! O.O**


End file.
